Yours, Mine
by fooboo24
Summary: He was too close. Lev was too close to Hinata, and Kageyama didn't like it - he had to do something about it. KageHina, Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou.


~P~

_Yours, Mine_

~P~

He was too close.

Lev was too close to Hinata, and Kageyama didn't like it.

The setter had been watching them practice from afar all evening, unable to focus on his serves when they were off in their own little world, chatting so enthusiastically and showing each other different spiking techniques. The first day of the training camp, he hadn't paid them much mind. The second, he noticed but didn't comment on Hinata's newfound interest in the extremely tall half-Russian boy from Nekoma. But on the third and fourth, it was like he had become hyper aware of their presences together, and he felt himself unable to properly pay attention to anything but _them_.

More specifically, how friendly the pair had gotten in period of just four days.

Now, as Kageyama sat across the room, side-glaring at the pair while eating - more so, picking at - his dinner, he decided that he'd had enough. He couldn't put up with this any longer.

"Hinata, Hinata, after we're done eating, you should try blocking against me," Lev smiled brightly, eagerly at the redhead, tugging on his sleeve as he spoke. "Then after that, I'll block you. That shouldn't be too much of a challenge, though." He laughed good-naturedly at his jest, while Hinata frowned.

"Hey! Height doesn't have anything to do with this; you know that! I can jump just as high as you can and you know it!" Hinata defended himself, his face heating furiously as Lev just continued to laugh.

"Yeah, you can, I'll give you that," Lev shrugged, stuffing another piece of his food in his mouth, "but it takes me half the time to get to the same point as you."

"W-well, yeah, but-" Hinata's weak counterargument was cut short but Lev clapping him on the back and then slinging his arm around his shoulder. Kageyama's grip on his cup tightened as he watched the contact, his expression darkening. This Russian kid was certainly pressing his boundaries.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. Either way, you're still a damn good middle blocker," Lev smiled, "if you weren't, I wouldn't be asking you for pointers, now would I?"

Hinata began to stutter, unused to receiving honest praise and unable to form an answer. At this, Kageyama attempted to place his drink down in front of him as calmly as possible before standing and all but nearly stomping over to where Lev and Hinata were sitting. Without so much as a warning, he yanked Hinata up by the hem of his shirt and pulled him out of the room.

"I need to discuss practice with you," he lied quickly, eyes glaring straight ahead at the door as Hinata complained behind him.

When he finally stopped dragging the shorter boy, he made sure that they were in a place where they couldn't be easily heard or found. He had things to say and do, and he was not about to interrupted.

"What the hell, Kageyama?" Hinata's eyes narrowed at him when he released his shirt. "What was that all about? I was in the middle of eating and talking with Lev and then you just-"

At the mention of the other boy's name, Kageyama stepped forward and leaned down suddenly, pressing his lips against Hinata's. Hinata was taken aback, but he didn't try to pull away and instead allowed Kageyama to kiss him a bit more insistently, a bit more harshly. It was rare for Kageyama to show any sort of outward affection, let alone be the one to initiate, so Hinata wasn't one to argue with it, however abrupt it was.

When they separated a few long moments later, Hinata inhaled deeply, trying to regain his breath, all the while huffing out, "W-what was that?"

Kageyama ignored his question, instead stepping forward and pressing him against the wall. "You've been ignoring me these past couple of days," he said, voice low. "Hanging out constantly with _him_…"

Hinata blinked up at him, eyes half-lidded. "Lev? Y-yeah?"

Again, Kageyama kissed Hinata, this time more deeply than the last. Hinata's fingers dug into and gripped the fabric of Kageyama's shirt, and when they parted to reposition their mouths he made a noise he might have been embarrassed of if he could have heard it through the blood rushing in his ears. He squirmed almost impatiently when he felt Kageyama's hands squeeze his hips, and he could have sworn he felt a smirk grow across the lips pressed against his. "Kageyama…"

"Have you forgotten," the setter leaned forward, placing a gentle, teasing kiss just under Hinata's ear, making him shudder, "about us? That you're mine, Hinata?"

Hinata's face flushed at his words and he looked away instead of responding. Experimentally, tauntingly, Kageyama shifted his hips against Hinata's and received a groan he could only call utterly encouraging.

"Hm?"

"I-I- n-no," Hinata managed weakly before he bit his lip, the sudden friction making his mind go haywire. Kageyama knew just what buttons to press, and he hated it.

Despite a lack of clarification between what they particularly were, in the previous months both Hinata and Kageyama had silently agreed upon the fact that there was _something _between them. Whatever it was mostly consisted of quickly stolen kisses and hidden moments of rare tenderness - never before had either of them taken such force in one of their encounters, not that Hinata minded. This was new, this was different, and hell, he liked it, though he'd never openly admit it.

Kageyama made a sound of approval against Hinata's neck, before nipping and sucking gently at its juncture. He wanted to be more rough about it, to leave marks that were indicative of his possessive mindset, but he couldn't quite imagine how utterly humiliating the situation would be for the two of them if they arrived back in the room with Hinata's shoulders covered in… _evidence_.

For now, light and teasing would have to do. He would make sure to remedy his lack of thoroughness at a later point, though.

"If you do, then stop," he whispered against Hinata's collarbone, and just through the haze of heat in his mind Hinata found himself confused at what Kageyama had said to him.

Breathing heavily, shakily, he responded, "Stop what? I don't get what you're saying…"

Kageyama frowned against Hinata's skin - from the redhead's tone, he could tell that he legitimately hadn't a clue what he was talking about; that he was going to have to _actually _say it to get his point across. Kageyama knew perfectly well that he was jealous, but that wasn't something he wanted to be saying or admitting, least of all to Hinata. His reluctance caused his tongue to fumble around the words, unwilling to speak them.

"Stop…" He kissed up his neck again. "Stop-" He continued pressing kisses along his jaw and chin, silently enjoying the effect that he was having Hinata. Stopping just before his lips, his eyes cast up to the middle blocker's before turning away again, unable to look directly at him as he spoke his next words, "Stop spending all your time around him. I… I don't like it."

And it was with that single statement that Hinata realized what was going on. He couldn't help the amusement in his voice as spoke, angling his head downwards to try and catch Kageyama's gaze.

"Are you jealous? Of Lev?"

The second the words entered Kageyama's ears, his eyes widened and then narrowed, glaring down at Hinata. "…Shut up," was all he said before he leaned down and closed the space between them, this kiss longer and firmer than the previous ones. It was not desperate or needy, but simple and bruising and _dammit_, by the time two separated Hinata's head was spinning and he could barely remember how to breathe.

Kageyama's eyes momentarily flickered up to a clock at the end of the hall they were in, indicating that they had been gone for a substantial amount of time and that despite what either of them wanted, it was time to head back. Stepping back, he allowed Hinata to stand freely again, and took silent pride in the way the redhead seemed to wobble for the slightest of moments.

"We should… head back," he said simply, crossing his arms and nodding in the direction from which they came.

Hinata blinked up at him, before turning his gaze downwards and nodding himself. "Oh. Um, okay, just, uh," he paused, "…g-give me a second." Hinata's face was still flushed and his breathing still returning to normal, among other _things_. Kageyama could hear a particular disappointment in Hinata's tone, one that he felt in himself, as well.

The pair walked for a few moments in silence, with Kageyama weighing his options. They were almost back to their destination when the setter decided to throw all caution to the wind for a brief second, and placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder, turned him to face him. Hinata was about to open his mouth to question the taller boy but was stopped by a soft kiss being pressed against his lips, leaving him once again dazed.

When Kageyama pulled away, he offered the smallest of smiles and murmured, "I'm yours, you're mine. Remember that." Another final quick kiss followed before he stood straight again and stepped towards the door, smirking at Hinata's slow nod and red face.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"H-hm?"

"Tonight, and tomorrow. You're with me, not him. We've got certain things we need to practice together, got it?"

The look that Kageyama gave Hinata then effectively stopped any movements he had been about to make and it took the redhead a few seconds to realize he meant more than just their new quick. With a final nod, he waited for Kageyama to open the door to brush past him and into the room, all the while hoping his face didn't portray just how wildly his imagination was now fixated on Kageyama's promise.


End file.
